<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Little, Too Late by norune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441562">Too Little, Too Late</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/norune/pseuds/norune'>norune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers: Beast Wars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, I saw the episode and got sad I'm sorry, I think?, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/norune/pseuds/norune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rattrap was hit hard. Rhinox will be there for him, like always.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dinobot/Optimus Primal, Rattrap/Rhinox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Little, Too Late</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this after I saw the episode. If I got anything wrong I'm sorry I was high when I watched the show</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The walk back to the Axalon was long and quiet. Even moreso when they entered the ship, the silence almost oppressive in the absence of their fellow Maximal-- their friend. No one was surprised that Optimus was the one to speak first, asking Rhinox to scan the nearby sectors for any Predacon activity. It was a sensible move since they had been away from base for a while, but Optimus stood with his palms on either side of the center table, as though it were the only thing keeping him upright. </p><p>From the scanners Rhinox could hear the sound of Cheetor making his way back to his room, his delicate footsteps dragging just a little more in his grief. There was a long pause, and then the quick pattering of Rattrap doing the same. Rhinox wasn't surprised by the pause, expecting it considering recent events and what it meant for the two of them. The scans went by slowly, each one coming up empty.</p><p>When Rhinox had finished, he turned to his captain. "The scans are done, no Predacon activity in sight. I'm heading to recharge."</p><p>Optimus nodded, flipping through the info they had on the disk for the thousandth time, as if something new would magically appear. "Rest well, Rhinox.</p><p>"You should get some charge too, old friend."</p><p>Optimus nodded again, making no move to end his search. His fingers that clung so tightly it bent the edge of the table now sat limp, as if he didn't have the energy to be upset anymore. He scrolled through once more, before Rhinox turned away and let Optimus have this moment of mourning.</p><p>His footsteps were heavy, louder in the halls than they'd ever been in the silence that filled the ship. He passed by Silverbolt, no doubt leaving his room to go on patrol, a pained relief at having something to do written across his face. They met eyes, and Silverbolt gave a sad nod-- he was grieving as well, but knew well enough that the other Maximals had been closer. Rhinox nodded in return, and Silverbolt disappeared down the corridor.</p><p>There was no special knock, no code word, nothing needed. The sound of his footsteps had been enough. When the door to Rhinox's room closed behind him, a small rustling from the ceiling turned into the creak of a vent swinging open, and Rattrap descended onto his bed, switching from beast mode to his usual form.</p><p>Rhinox sat by Rattrap, curling around him. This was their norm, and Rattrap leaned easily into the comfort of Rhinox's hands around his waist and cupping his face.</p><p>"I hated him." Rattrap muttered into the quiet room. Rhinox nodded, not asking, not needing to. "I hated his stupid face."</p><p>Rhinox drew a soft line from the top of Rattrap's head down to the nape of his neck with his knuckles, gentle as they always have been with him. "I know."</p><p>"He was a filthy backstabbin' sharp toothed jerk who screwed us all over. He hurt us. Hurt Optimus. And Optimus--" Rattrap didn't say it, but they all knew.</p><p>Rhinox repeated the motion, watching the tension in Rattrap build up the way he knew it would. "I know."</p><p>Rattrap curled up, shoulders hitched up to his ears, before he finally looked Rhinox in the optics. "Not like this."</p><p>A large hand curled around Rattrap's back, drawing him into Rhinox's chest, where he clung tight. "He didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve-- anything I told him. Especially near the end. He didn't."</p><p>Rhinox didn't speak, just held him gently.</p><p>Small arms squeezed around his midsection, as much as they could. "I miss Dinobot."</p><p>"I know." Rhinox pressed his lips to the top of Rattrap's head. "I do too."</p><p>If Rattrap started tearing up, Rhinox didn't say anything. If Rattrap was late for his patrol shift, Rhinox didn't say anything. And if Rattrap didn't bother going through the vents and instead stayed the rest of the night in his room, Rhinox didn't say anything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm still high. day weed</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>